Beautifully Insane
by angelsinstead
Summary: This is my version of Season 8 Apocalypse and how it ties in with Seasons 1 and 3. When I started writing this, I had only seen a couple of episodes of season 8, so it will be AU with a lot of canon tied in for backstory. Some of the characters are - Tate, Violet, Michael, Constance, Mallory, plus others from Season 1 and 3.
1. Constance and Family

Chapter One

 _"The Devil is real. And he's not a little red man with horns and a tail. He's beautiful. Because he's a fallen angel, and he used to be God's favorite. He's insane. Driven mad by the horrors of the world. He's dangerous. Because everything about him is beautifully insane."_ American Horror Story, Season One

 _Constance and Family  
_

He was a perfect and beautiful baby, just like her son, Tate, the one who had always been her "golden" child. Her other offspring had all been woefully imperfect. First there was the albino child who had become a transvestite. She had called him Michael which meant "Who is like God," but once she discovered WHAT he was, she disowned him; he who had become a she. The next born had been Tate, the apple of her eye. He was charming, handsome, and intelligent, everything she had always wanted in a son. After Tate, Beau had been born. Her little Beau had arrived deformed and hideous, so she locked him away from the rest of world. No one even knew that he had existed; she had kept him so well hidden. Lastly, she had given birth to Adelaide, her only little girl. She screamed when the doctor said those dreadful words. "I am sorry, Mrs. Langdon. I'm afraid your daughter has Down's Syndrome."

Constance shouted back at the doctor, "Ohhh no! Not a mongoloid. What sins have I committed to have been handed all of this tragedy?!"

She had always hoped that her children would prevent her husband from straying, but she discovered he had been having sexual relations with their gorgeous, young maid. After that, she knew what she had to do. She shot her husband and then the wicked red-haired maid he had been humping in HER bed. She ground her husband's flesh into tender meat to feed to the dogs. Then she buried the deceitful maid in the backyard. She felt no sympathy as the piles of dirt fell upon the young woman who suffered from a grotesque bullet wound in which had taken out her left eye.

After her husband's grisly death, she needed a man. She wanted someone who was successful and wealthy. She fell for Larry Harvey. She didn't even care if he been accused of burning to death his wife and his two young daughters. She wanted someone to love and he happened to live in the Victorian brick house that she and her children, Tate, Beau, and Adelaide had been forced to vacate after her husband's money had dwindled away.

Not long after the wedding, Harvey immediately chained up the hideously deformed Beau in the attic. He treated all of his stepchildren like a smelly pieces of shit under his glossy black shoe. Both Addie and Tate hated him as they heard the wails and screams of Beau who was constantly mistreated and starved as though he was filth and a dirty, disgusting secret. Tate was slowly losing his grip on reality as insanity began to overtake him. The dysfunction of his family was driving to the brink of madness. He was overcome with fear and paranoia and had constant, overwhelming thoughts about killing and maiming people.

It was 1994 when Harvey beat Beau into a bloody pulp because he had been screaming much too loud. The incident was the final straw for Tate. He planned his stepfather's demise when he found his brother's bruised and beaten body.. Harvey had smothered the boy with a pillow. Sadly, Tate discovered that his beloved brother Beau had been murdered. He was tired of the cruelty of both his self-absorbed mother and her fucked-up, homicidal husband. He wanted to kill them ALL. He purchased an automatic rifle as well as many other deadly weapons. He was going to set all the good ones free while also taking out the worst of the trash. His first stop was his stepfather's office.

Once arriving there, he poured gasoline all over Larry Harvey and then he lit a match. His wicked stepfather went up in flames. He watched with no remorse as Larry Harvey, his brother's killer screamed in agony as his skin began to scorch.

Tate's next stop would be the school. He knew he had to set the good ones free, so he killed the ones he liked the most, even his favorite teacher. "I got away with it," he thought as he walked away from the grisly and chaotic scene.

He hurried home where he was planning his next move. Adelaide would be next, followed by his horrible mother. Once they were all dead, he would turn the gun on himself.

Tate didn't have a chance to carry out his plans. The police showed up and burst into the residence. A SWAT team hurried up the stairs in search of Tate. Constance cried out that Tate was just a child, but the police would not listen. They rushed into Tate's room, their weapons pointed at his chest. Tate knew his fate was sealed. Seeing no other way out, he reached under a blanket for his gun. In that same instant, he was pelted with nearly a hundred bullets.

"Nooo! Nooo! Not my baby!" Constance cried when she saw his wounded and lifeless body. She fell on her son, crying and weeping. She didn't know it then, but the house had swallowed up Tate's soul, just as it had all the others who had died within it's walls. With her husband dead, she couldn't afford to continue living in the immense Victorian mansion. She returned to the house next door with her daughter Addie.

 _A/N - Another chapter will be out later tonight, so stay tuned!_


	2. Vivien and Family

Chapter Two

 _"Is there anything more wonderful than the promise of a new child... or more heartbreaking when that promise is broken?" Constance from American Horror Story, Season One_

 _Vivien and Family_

~2010~

She lost her baby boy in the seventh month. Her little angel had been stillborn. After his death, she had just barely survived. She and her husband Ben were drifting apart. She discovered he was having an affair with a young woman named Hayden. Their marriage almost crumbled, but they agreed they would try to make things work for the sake of their teenage daughter.

She bought a little dog, then she, Ben, and Violet moved to L.A. They discovered a beautiful brick Victorian house that was rumored to be haunted. She had a bad feeling about the house right from the start, but her husband Ben and daughter Violet loved it. "We'll take it," Ben said cheerfully to the realtor.

They moved into the house from Hell. They hadn't even lived there a week when she was raped by a man in a black leather suit she had thought had been her husband. The "woman of the house," a ghost by the name of Nora wanted to replace her dead son with another child, so Tate. who was like a son to her, agreed to help her have a baby to love. Vivien conceived, not with just one baby, but two. The babies were growing inside her and little did she know that Tate, her daughter's ghostly boyfriend was the father of one of the twins. At first she believed that both of the babies were the offspring of her and her husband Ben.

Her pregnancy wasn't of a normal nature, even from the beginning. She was deathly sick and in constant pain, as if the babies inside her were battling each other. She craved strange foods, such as raw meat. Almost everything made her violently sick. One night she was in so much agony, she begged Ben to take her to the hospital. In the ER, the ultrasound technician saw something horrifying on the monitor. She turned white and fainted, causing Vivien even more distress. Later when Vivien questioned the ultrasound technician, she said, "I saw the thing. The unclean THING that is growing inside you. I saw it's horns... and it's little, tiny hooves!"

Vivien ran away from the woman, thinking she was uttering strange nonsense. She had already lost a baby. She didn't want anything to happen to her unborn twins. Ever since she found out about the pregnancy, she and Ben's marriage had been on the mend. All she wanted was a happy life with Ben, Violet, and her new babies. It wasn't until much later that she received the frightening news. One of the twins wasn't Ben's. She had been raped. The man in the black leather suit HADN'T been her husband! Who was he... and how had he gotten into the house?!

She had no clue that he was a ghost and ALWAYS in the house. He was her daughter's boyfriend! As Tate and Violet grew closer, Vivien's belly was also growing at an unnatural and alarming rate. Her neighbor Constance had taken an odd interest in her pregnancy, bringing her over snacks of bloody animal organs in which to nourish her unborn children. Sometimes Vivien cooked the organs and other times, she ate them raw. the crimson chunks of meat and the dripping animal organs had taken away the gnawing sickness that she felt deep inside her. As one child grew larger and stronger, the other became weak and unhealthy. Her doctor warned her that one of her twins was taking up all of the nourishment and space inside her womb. The smaller twin was struggling and barely hanging on to life.

The doctor wanted to deliver the babies immediately, but Vivien refused. She had to get home to Violet as she felt a sudden and unexplained urgency that her daughter needed her. Violet at this point had commited suicide and had just consummated her relationship with her ghostly boyfriend. The house was calling Vivien back and it was there that she would give birth.

As she labored to have her twins, Constance and Ben were at her side. Violet's spirit was also there, lingering out of growing concern for her mother. Sorrowfully, Adelaide was nowhere to be seen. She had been killed in a tragic hit and run accident on Halloween night.

Vivien screamed out in pain as she pushed with all her might. A tiny baby boy had been born, but he had only taken one single breath. "He's stillborn," Constance said to Ben quietly as she whisked the infant away.

But the firstborn twin had NOT been stillborn; he had taken one breath. Nora took him in her arms after Constance laid him aside. After all this time and after so much waiting and wishing, she finally had her baby to love. Staring down at the squirming infant, Nora crooned to him, telling him he must not cry as she was his mommy now.

Meanwhile, the larger of the twins was ripping its way out of Vivien's already ravaged uterus. He had killed once in his life already; his own brother. His goal was to do it again. He had taken all the nourishment in the womb, making his brother fragile and sickly. As Vivien bleed profusely, the second baby boy came into the world, his face bright-red with anger. His thoughts were not those of an infant child. He wanted those around him to suffer, so he was happy when Vivien faded away and Ben cried regretful tears. Hands reached out for him; those of his grandmother, Constance. She said she'd take care of him. Ben didn't have to worry about a thing.

As the baby protested loudly, Constance bathed him of all of the birthing fluids. "You're the most beautiful baby I've EVER seen," she said. "And you're MY little angel."

It was true. He was undeniably beautiful, yet underneath all that beauty was an ugliness coated with pure evil and so much hatred. He wasn't an angel, for he was a tiny, newborn devil.

A/N: Stay tuned! There will be more on the way SOON.


	3. Michael

Chapter Three

 _"From blood and pain come perfection." ~ Constance Langdon, American Horror Story - Season 1  
_  
 _Michael_

She named him Michael which meant "Who is like God." He was nothing like the other Michael who had been an awful disgrace to her. This handsome tot was perfection from the top of his little blond head to the tips of his tiny, infant toes. Finally, after so much grief and loss, she had been blessed with the most perfect child. He was her sweet, precious angel. "You are Mama's most wonderful boy," Constance said to her grandson.

After Ben's apparent suicide, there had been no one else left to raise him, so Constance happily took the child, loving him as though he were her own. She cleaned out Addie's bedroom, throwing away her daughter's clothing and belongings as though they were nothing but trash. She transformed the room into a beautiful nursery, perfect for a growing baby boy. She would sit in the rocker for hours, cuddling her gorgeous, most perfect bundle of joy.

She'd soon discover that Michael wasn't like other babies. He grew at an increased speed, advancing faster than the average child. He was speaking full sentences by six months old and the things he said were frightening and hideous. His first sentence was, "Mama, when you die, I want to cut you up and put you in a glass jar, so I can keep you there and stare at you forever and ever."

Constance just laughed, because in her eyes, little Michael could do no wrong. "Aren't you just so precious?" she said as she cooed to her darling angel.

"Mama, I promise I won't chew on your bones," Michael replied.

"Ohh gosh!" Constance gasped. "I just love you soooo,soooo much."

"I love you so much that I want to cut your head off, so that I can carry it around and stare at your face whenever I want."

Constance blinked, but she didn't say a word.

Considering the circumstances, finding a nanny to look out for Michael had proven to be quite difficult. Constance was housebound much of the time as her demonic baby would frighten almost everyone away. One nanny after another ran out of the nursery screaming. One even threatened to call in an Exorcist.

Constance was struggling to make ends meet as suddenly her dog-sitting business wasn't going so well. Several of the dogs had mysteriously disappeared. Another, a darling little French poodle by the name of Foo-Fi-Air, turned up dead near the baby's crib. It appeared to Constance as though it's throat had been eaten out by sharp little fangs. There were no signs of anything peculiar... just a few droplets of blood around the baby's little mouth.

"Michael couldn't possibly..." Constance said aloud as she was cleaning up the blood. She needed a great deal of bleach, because the crimson fluid was everywhere!

Wicked laughs came from the baby's crib. The little demon had killed again. He had a thirst for blood. It started in the womb and it had never ceased. The urge to kill only grew stronger. Soon he would be walking and killing would be easier once he was mobile. He wanted to kill Constance, but she was his nurturer and his protector. She'd save him if the authorities ever came barging through the door. He decided to make himself appear cute and innocent. If he fooled them, maybe the nannies would stay a little longer. When they least expected it, he would strike like a deadly snake. They had no clue, but they were all going to die!

 _~Two and Half Years Later~_

Michael turned three and his nanny adored him. Constance wanted to go get her hair done, so the nanny told her, "Just go ahead, dear. The little one and I will be just fine."

His grandmother had been away less than an hour before Michael stabbed his nanny and played in her blood. He smeared it over every surface, leaving tiny red handprints all over the nursery. He munched on her flesh as her blood began to squirt from her ravaged neck. When Constance came back, she smiled at her little angel. "Ohhh Michael, what is Mama gonna do with you?"

He smiled gleefully, smearing some of the nanny's blood on her face. He crouched on the floor, then nibbled on the nanny's neck, sinking his sharp little fangs into the skin until he tasted her delicious blood. "Enough of that, young man," Constance chastised the wicked little boy. She sat him down on his bed, promising to bring him a special treat.

Michael waited impatiently as he had been having so much fun with his dead nanny.

"It's dog brains," Constance said as she brought it in on a tray.

"Yum! My favorite," said Michael as he dug in with his fork.

 _More to come soon..._


	4. Hungry and Mad

Chapter Four

 _"I have long stopped asking why the mad do mad things," Constance Langdon , American Horror Story, Season 1_

 _Hungry and Mad_

As Michael aged, he knew he must kill again. His desire to murder knew no bounds. It was his eighth birthday and Constance had promised him a party. Her wicked little devil was far too evil to go to school, so Constance had no other choice but to homeschool him. She called all the mothers in town, asking them if their children wanted to attend Michael's extra-fun party. "Sure," said almost all of the mothers, considering they wanted to get their kids out of their hair for just a little while.

"There is no need to send any gifts," Constance said to the unsuspecting mothers of the party guests when she called the ladies by phone. "Michael has everything he needs. He just wants some little playmates."

Michael giggled wickedly in the background when he thought of the "playTHINGS" who were soon to attend his party. He wanted kids to kill; something young and tasty he could snack on for his eighth birthday.

While Constance busied herself making him a cake, chocolate with white icing, Michael was thinking of ways he might kill each and every one of his party guests. As the time grew closer to his party, he waited by the front door, hopeful the kids his mama invited would soon be arriving.

The children started arriving, one after another, girls and boys alike. A little girl showed up, wearing a striking blue dress. "Hello, I am Mallory," she said as she approached Michael bravely. All the other kids seemed afraid of him; maybe it was his maniacal smile.

"I'm Michael," he said. "This is MY party, so whatever I say, you HAVE to do."

He knew right away he'd have a fight on his hands, because Mallory wasn't like the other little girls and boys at the party. Mallory was different. Michael could _FEEL_ it. He didn't know a word for it yet, but he could sense that Mallory had powers of her own. Because of that fact, Michael decided to save the cute little girl for last as she would be a challenge. He wanted his prey to put up a little fight. It excited him.

As Constance was busy putting up the last of the party decorations and placing the candles on Michael's cake, he invited all of the little boys into his bedroom to see his new model train. "Sure!" the boys chimed out in excitement, eager to see Michael's extra-kewl toy. But there wasn't a model train at all. Michael shut the door behind him after all of the boys had entered his room.

"Where's the model train?" asked one boy by the name of Andrew.

"There isn't a model train. I have something else to show you. Something extra kewl," Michael stated.

"Ohhh yeah, what is it?" questioned Nathan, another of the party guests.

"It's this!" Michael said with a smirk as he attacked one boy after another, eating out their throats and devouring their blood. It all happened so quickly, with a extremely rare, supernatural sped. With each murder that he committed, Michael gained even more power and strength. He knew that their life forces were what he needed to mature at an accelerated rate. He couldn't wait to taste the girls next. They had looked so succulent when they had entered his home.

He walked out of his room, licking the blood off his cherry-red lips. He shut the door behind him so no one could see the carnage, but one little girl stood in the hallway. "I know who you are... and I know _WHAT_ you are," Mallory spoke. "You're the _evil_ one."

"You know nothing," Michael spat. "If you tell anyone about me, I will make you suffer."

"I can make you suffer, too," she said as she set the curtains in the hallway aflame with the sheer force of her mind.

Michael waved his hand and the flames disappeared. "You're no match for me!"

"We'll see," she said as she ran down the hall, fading in the distance - into the shadows. Michael wasn't sure where she went, but he wasn't going to worry about her another second. It was time to eat the rest of his party guests. He couldn't wait to munch on their hot, salty flesh.

"Mama," Michael said as he walked into the kitchen, his eyes sweeping the room. "Where did they go... all of my guests?"

"Not sure about the boys, but the girls were right here several minutes ago... or they were until that strange little girl in the blue dress, Mallory, told them that they all had to leave," Constance said as she finished lighting the candles on Michael's cake.

"She did WHAT?!" Michael gasped, becoming inflamed with anger. "She sent ALL the girls away?"

"Yes, she did. She told them to run away as fast as they possibly could... that you are a murderer and stark-raving mad. You wouldn't believe the awful and horrible things that strange little girl said about you, my wonderful son."

"I am going to kill her!" Michael screamed as he balled up his fists.

"I understand, darling, but before you kill her, could you blow out your candles and make a wish?" Constance cooed. "Mama worked so hard on your special cake."

Michael stood over the dancing candles of his eighth birthday cake. He blew them out as he made his wish. "I want to find Mallory and kill her so FREAKIN HARD!" Michael was thinking.

The moment he blew out the candles, Michael turned into a teen. It was as if he had doubled in age - just like that. "Where are you going, Michael?" Constance asked the now teenaged boy.

Michael was halfway out the door. "I am going over to the house next door and look for that little witch Mallory!" he hissed.

Constance shuddered as she knew he was talking about the Murder House - where Tate, Violet, Vivien and all of the others were trapped inside as ghosts. "You must not _ever_ go over there, Son. It isn't safe!" she warned.

Michael rolled his eyes as she had said that EVERY time - that he mustn't go into the old Victorian mansion and that it wasn't safe. "I am going over there, Mama. I am a man now," Michael said as he looked down at his muscular body. He now had the physique of a young man.

"Michael, don't go!" Constance begged, but Michael didn't listen. He had to find Mallory!


	5. Tate and Violet

Chapter Five

 _"Tragedy was preparing me for something greater. Every loss that came before was a lesson. I was being prepared. Now I know for what. This child...a remarkable boy. Destined for greatness. In need of a remarkable mother. Someone forged in the fires of adversity, who can_ _guide_ _him. With...with firmness. With love."  
— Constance Langdon , American Horror Story, Murder House - Season 1_

 _Tate and Violet_

She couldn't stop him, although she tried. Michael was going into the Murder House and when he did, they would tell him the truth about his fate; his destiny and that she wasn't his REAL Mama. His real mama didn't love him; Vivien didn't want him. She feared him, even when he was growing as an infant inside her womb.

In the Murder House, there was quite the unusual commotion. It wasn't commonplace for someone living to walk through the door. The ghosts within had long ago scared them all away. It had been EIGHT years since anyone had entered, but on that evening, the birthday of baby Jeffrey, a little girl stepped into the foyer. "Hello?" she called out sweetly.

Suddenly a young woman appeared before her. "Who are you?" Mallory asked the beautiful girl.

"My name is Violet."

"Ohhh. You are _his_ sister."

"Who's sister?" Violet asked, raising one eyebrow.

"The crazy boy next door. His name is Michael. He's BAD...BAD. I am going to need your help. Do you know how to summon witches?"

Violet shook her head. Witches?! What in the world was the little girl trying to tell her?" "Who is Michael?" she asked in confusion.

"I told you. He's your brother. There were two of them... but he was the one who lived and he's killing _EVERYONE_."

Suddenly Violet understood everything. She remembered what the psychic had said. Michael was the Antichrist, a child born of a human woman and a male spirit. "Tate!" Violet called out. It had been eight long years since she had spoken his name.

In the space of heartbeat, Tate appeared in front of Violet and little Mallory. "Violet, you called?" Tate asked hopefully as all he had ever wanted was her forgiveness, but Violet had kept him at a distance. She still loved him deeply, but she could not forgive him after the horrible deed he had done to her mother.

"Your kid is alive and he's killing people," Violet stated. "Do something about it...before he takes over the world or something!"

"You mean...the child lives?" Tate said as he looked at Violet, then at the adorable little girl.

"Who are you?" he asked Mallory.

"I am Mallory. I attended Michael's eighth birthday party, but he killed half of the guests... then he threatened to kill me. He's been living with Constance. He called her mama, but she isn't his mama AT ALL. His mama is here."

"His 'mama' wants nothing to do with him. He killed her... AND her baby - MY brother Jeffrey," Violet said with venom. "He was evil from the very start. Tate never should have..."

"I know, Violet, and I am sorry. I have apologized over and over. What do I need to do so I can gain your forgiveness?"

Violet didn't get to answer as the door creaked open and a teenage boy stepped inside. He didn't look like an eight-year-old child anymore, but everyone knew of his identity. "It's Michael!" Mallory gasped, stating the obvious.

She stood behind Violet as she begged, " _Please don't let him hurt me_!"

Violet stood protectively in front of young Mallory. "I won't let you hurt her," Violet said sternly to Michael. "Get out, _Satan_. You are not wanted here!"

"I'm not afraid of ghosts," Michael said with a laugh. "If you were alive, I would chew you up and eat you, too."

"Don't speak that way to your sister," Tate said to Michael. "I am your father. My name is Tate."

"Wow! It's a family reunion!" Michael laughingly mocked. "The ghostly Brady bunch! I should fit in quite nicely, I do believe."

Suddenly the rest of the ghosts of the household filled the foyer. A few stood on each stair of the grand wooden staircase. Michael wondered if they were all related as they stared at him with great disdain. One woman walked close to him, carrying a tiny baby in her arms. "My name is Vivien and I am your mother. You killed me when you were born... along with your own twin brother," she stated as she showed him the beautiful baby in her arms.

"Too bad, so sad," Michael mocked. "I really don't care. I only want Mallory. _GIVE HER TO ME_...and then I will go away."

"Why do you want her so badly?" Violet asked as she held the girl in the blue dress in her arms. She was protecting the little girl with everything she had.

"Because she's not like the others," Michael answered.

Suddenly, without warning, Mallory too began to age. She became a young woman to everyone's shock. In that moment, they all realized the little girl wasn't quite human. She wasn't evil like Michael, but she was definitely special.

"What ARE you?" Tate asked the teen girl who had transformed right in front of him.

"I am a witch," Mallory replied."We need to find the other witches, because once we do, we have the power to counteract his evil."

"I already made a wish to KILL you," Michael threatened.

"It won't come true, cuz you told," Mallory stated.

" _GIVE ME THAT GIR_ L!" Michael said in a frightful, bellowing scream.

Suddenly Nora's mutilated baby and the ghost of his deformed Uncle Beau began to attack Michael, nipping at his legs. " _GET THE FUCK OUT_!" Violet yelled at her evil brother.

Mallory waved her hand and suddenly Michael was standing outside. He tried to get back in, but the door wouldn't budge. He threw all of his weight against it, but he wasn't able to enter. He turned around to see Constance standing nearby with tears rushing down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying, Mama?" Michael asked as he turned to look at the woman who had raised him from infancy.

"Because I thought I had lost you...to- to them."

"You'll never lose me. Not ever. You are my mama. Let's go eat some birthday cake."

"But I saw what you did upstairs. You killed half of the party guests."

Michael shrugged. "It was only some birthday fun. Better than pounding a pinata or playing pin the tail on the stupid jackass."

Constance couldn't help but laugh at Michael's dark humor. "You're so comical, my beautiful, perfect son."

Michael smiled. He knew he'd take care of that little witch Mallory another day... and he knew EXACTLY what he'd do to her. He would enjoy every minute of it, too! There was always great pleasure in mass destruction.


	6. We Survived

Chapter Six

We Survived

I love our house, it's got soul. You say we were victims of something bad there. I say that's the place where we survived.

\- Violet Harmon, American Horror Story - Season One

~October 30th~

Mallory had no other choice but to stay with the ghosts in the Murder House. All were kind to her, except Hayden; she was a total bitch. "Be careful or I will chant a spell to send you straight where you belong... into the flames of hell," Mallory warned the ghostly image of Hayden, Ben's ex-lover.

"You're no witch and you don't know ANY spells!" Hayden taunted.

Violet and Tate appeared in the room which happened to be Ben's library in the mansion. For hours, Mallory had been browsing through books, trying to find a potion or a spell that could rid the world of Michael, the Antichrist. Violet glared at Hayen as she was harassing Mallory. "Go away, Hayden. No one wants YOU around," Violet commanded.

"Apparently... since me and my unborn child were murdered and buried in your backyard!" Hayden said hatefully. "My grave happens to be right beside that skanky maid's with the creepy missing eye!"

"Miora isn't skanky; YOU are!" Violet growled. "Go away, you nasty whore!"

Sparks of hatred flew between Violet and Hayden as Tate and Mallory looked on. Eventually, Hayden's form faded. "Did you find anything in any of those books?" Tate asked Mallory.

"There were a few books on witchcraft, but nothing powerful enough to help me conquer Michael. I am going to need a great deal of help to defeat his evil forces," Mallory stated.

"What kind of help?" Violet asked.

"There is an academy for witches in New Orleans. The director, Cordelia is training young witches who are said to be the direct descendants of those unfortunate young women from the Salem Witch Trials. We need the witches from the coven in New Orleans to come at once and then together, we can fight Michael and protect the world from devastation. It we don't stop him soon; he's going to bring down humanity and it will cause the apocalypse... and no one wants that," Mallory explained.

"How are we going to contact them?" asked Tate.

"I will write a letter, explaining what has happened and the urgency in which we need their help. We can have it delivered," Mallory said.

"None of us are allowed to leave the grounds until Halloween night when all of the souls of the dead are allowed to roam freely upon the earth," Violet reminded. "And why would we do that with Michael out there in the darkness, ready strike out at us like a venomous snake?"

"Someone has to do it. Let it be me. He's my son and it's my problem," Tate stated.

"Tate, you can't go outside and let Michael attack you," Violet said with concern, because deep inside she still loved Tate - even though she couldn't be with him due to his many past misdeeds. "It's far too risky."

"Vi, I have done so many terrible things. I have hurt others, including you. Let me have a chance to make up for what I have done... even if it's just a little bit," Tate implored.

Then to Mallory, he said, "I will deliver the letter. Tomorrow is Halloween night."

Mallory had been busy writing the letter to Cordelia, the director of the academy; she hadn't been fully listening to Tate and Violet's disagreement. She smiled when Tate said he'd take the letter to Cordelia. She put it into the envelope she had addressed and after sealing it, she gave it over to Tate.

Tate and Violet exchanged a look as he held the letter in his hand. "I'm doing this, Violet. And don't try to stop me."

"Then I am going with you."

"No," Tate disagreed. "You have to stay here and protect Mallory. Promise me that you will."

He looked deep into her eyes and she slowly nodded. "I will protect her. Just hurry back, Tate. And stay safe."

"I will," Tate promised.

~October 31st~

Halloween night came. Tate had only till midnight to deliver the letter. He said his goodbyes to Mallory and Violet, but as he was speaking to the two young women in the foyer, another approached. To his shock and surprise, it was Vivien, the woman whom he had raped and impregnated. Vivien was unfortunately Michael's unwilling mother.

"Tate, we are all counting on you," Vivien said. "I wish you luck and safe travels."

"I thought you hated me," Tate said with surprise.

"I hated how you hurt my daughter, but no, I do not hate you. Deep down I know that you love Violet and she loves you. I am happy now. I have my husband Ben, my sweet daughter Violet and my precious son Jeffrey. I am blessed. What happened when Michael was created did cause me great sorrow and pain, but I have forgiven you. "

"You have?" Tate said in a small voice as he could hardly talk. "How could you forgive me, after...?"

"Because I talked to Nora when she relinquished Jeffrey back into my care.. I know what those terrible people did to her son, Thaddeus. I know how she suffered and how you tried to help her. You went about it all wrong, but you were trying to make her dream come true. You loved her... like the mother you always wished you could have, but instead you had that awful woman Constance for a mother."

Tears filled up Tate's eyes as she tenderly touched his cheek. "Nora protected me. I wanted HER to be my mom. I only wanted a mother to love. I wanted that more than anything else.'

Nora appeared and hugged Tate so tightly. "You'll always be my son. That evil woman next door; she's NOT a mother. I saw what she did to ALL of her offspring. She's tainted Michael as well. Being raised by her - no wonder he's been driven mad," Nora stated.

As Violet watched Tate with Nora and Vivien, she was in a state of confusion. She couldn't take it all in yet, but she knew Tate had to hurry with his task in delivering the letter. She glanced out the window, seeing Michael's unnatural red eyes glowing not far in the distance. "Tate, you have to go now... and HE's out there..." Violet warned. "Promise me, you'll be careful... and you'll come back."

She lightly lay her hand over his. Suddenly Tate was infused with her warmth. "Vi," he said in a whisper. He wanted to hold her and kiss her, but he couldn't. He had betrayed the woman he loved and because of his sins, he didn't deserve her. It was like a curse ... and he couldn't break it.

"I will come back to you, Vi," he promised. She could almost feel his lips brush against hers, but then he was gone. Somehow, Mallory had sent him through the door and out into the darkness on his task to deliver the letter.

The minute he was outside, he was bombarded with images of his evil son, the Antichrist. Michael's eyes were a fiery red and he looked like a hungry dragon. Tate was genuinely afraid, but he kept on walking, the letter clasped tightly in his hand.

"Where are you going, Father?" Michael asked as he suddenly appeared in Tate's pathway. "What's that in your hand?"

"I am NOT your father. I may have been the catalyst which helped to bring you into the world, but your 'father' reigns in hell and you know it. Your mother, the one you call your mama; she's a hateful, evil bitch. I know this, because she raised me, too. ... and because of her wicked and selfishness ways, I was driven mad. Because of her, I did horrible and unforgivable things. You are not my child and you are not Vivien's - you are Satan's son."

"That's right, 'father' and you're going to regret helping Mallory. She's mine and I am going to have her. Give me the letter or BRING HER TO ME."

"There is no way I am bringing Mallory to you, so let me pass. Why do you want her so much anyway? Is it because she has powers stronger than those that you have? Or is it some kind of kinky and sexual thing? Do you want Mallory to be your lover?"

Michael scoffed. "I want to KILL her, not fuck her and besides I have never..."

"Do you mean that the Antichrist is a virgin?" Tate asked, laughing mockingly. "What's the trouble? Is it your cock? Do you have trouble getting it up and maintaining an erection?"

"Shut up about my cock!" bellowed Michael. "If I want to fill Mallory's sweet little mouth with it, then I will. If I want to slide it deep into her tight, little hole, I will. I guess I will fuck her first, THEN I will kill her."

"You're hot for her! That's why you want her so damn bad!" Tate cried out knowingly. "She's your equal ... your soulmate."

"SILENCE! She is my NOTHING. Just an annoying little girl who deserves to die for what she's done to me! She is going to be sorry because she..."

Tate interrupted. "I don't have time to stand here and argue with you, Michael. You want Mallor y... If you let me deliver this letter, you'll see her soon. We can end all of this once and for all."

"The world will end on the sixth month, during the sixth day. You will see. I will win.. after I kill Mallory and take her power," Michael threatened. "Bring as many witches back as you want. They can do nothing. A child is about to be born..."

"What child?"

"You will see. When the child comes, I will declare war on ALL God's children. It will happen."

Michael stepped aside, allowing Tate to embark upon his journey. "May all roads lead you back to here," Michael muttered.

Michael had no clue what was about to hit him. He was about to be approached by seven witches. Their combined power would defeat him. Mallory's power alone had been enough to control him, making it impossible tor him to reenter the mansion called The Murder House. The witches had to strike quickly, so Michael wouldn't be allowed to grow stronger.

Hours passed. Tate took trains, subways, and whatever transportation he could to get to New Orleans. When he arrived at the academy, he discovered that the Supreme, Cordelia and the other witches were having some sort of party. He wondered if it was a Halloween party, but he walked in on a baby shower. It was strange they were having a baby shower on Halloween, but of course they were witches, so it wasn't really ALL THAT odd. "Who's pregnant?" said Tate as he walked in the door.

Zoe looked up to see a man who looked exactly like her husband Kyle. She gasped when he walked into the foyer, feeling as though she may faint. There was something about this guy who had appeared at the door. She knew instinctively that this man was a ghost.

"I am," she said softly, as she touched her enlarged abdomen. She was heavily pregnant. She looked about to pop at any given moment. Tate had NEVER seen a woman with a pregnant stomach as huge as hers.

"I'm Zoe," she said. "Why are you here?"

"My name is Tate. I was sent here by a young witch by the name of Mallory. I have a letter for your Supreme - Cordelia," Tate replied. "Where is she?'

Several gorgeous witches walked into the foyer, all of them gaping at him in shock as he looked exactly like Kyle, Zoe's husband. "I am Cordelia,' stated the Supreme. "What brings you here?"

"In Los Angeles, myself and a few other ghosts have been protecting a young witch named Mallory. She needs you. You have to come with me right away."

"Why?" Cordelia asked as she took the letter from Tate. She opened the envelope and began to read Mallory's letter.

"Hey, I don't know who you are, but you look like a doppelganger to OUR Kyle," said Misty as she stood near Zoe who seemed as though she might pass out at any minute from the shock of seeing a ghost who looked just like her husband.

"Zoe looks like Violet..." Tate remarked. "They could be twins."

At that moment, Zoe's husband entered the foyer, and Tate couldn't take his eyes away from the man who was identical to him in looks. The two kept staring at each other in shock.

Kyle looked greatly confused. He had never expected anything like this to happen when they were having a baby shower for his beloved who was due to give birth in just a few days. Since they were having multiples, Zoe had jokingly said that maybe the babies would come on Halloween night. She thought that it would be fitting since she was a witch.

Cordelia was quickly reading the letter, her eyes growing wide when she read about the evil one Michael. Meanwhile, Madison said, "Let's get on with this baby shower before Zoe's water breaks and splashes all over my 700 dollar diamond-studded high heels. She's as big as a HOUSE."

"Shut up, Madison. Don't make me punch your pretty little mouth," Misty threatened.

"I can take you on, Swamp Witch," Madison hissed.

Myrtle Snow, the eldest of the witches, was trying to diffuse the anger and hatred. "This is a day of celebration. Zoe's babies, all girls, will become witches. They will be the newest generation," Myrtle prophesied.

"They are ALL gonna become witches? Damn! Maybe I should find me a guy, spread my legs, and get pregnant, too!" Queenie said.

"We all should find a guy!" Madison exclaimed.

She was looking at Tate, sizing him up. "How about you...would you like to... you know... ride the skin bus into tuna town?"

Tate just shook his head. "No... uhhh... I am kind of taken (I guess)...and well, uhhhh...having sex with a human... that is sort of why I am here."

"You created the Antichrist?" Cordelia gasped as she dropped the letter and turned her attention onto Tate. "HOW could you do that?!"

"I guess I didn't know what I was doing. It was really just doing a favor for a friend... a woman who is sort of like my mother. It's a long story. All I need to know is... will you help?"

Cordelia squared her shoulders. "The Coven has no choice but to help. If we don't, this evil man Michael is going to bring on the Apocalypse."

Cordelia looked at the other witches. "We are going to Los Angeles. Prepare yourselves."

"What?" gasped Zoe, once again clutching her immense stomach. "I am about to give birth to babies- many babies!"

"Those babies will have to wait," Cordelia stated. "Michael will not know WHAT hit him when seven witches descend upon him."

"Seven?" Misty questioned as their coven consisted of six - Myrtle, Madison, Misty, Zoe, Queenie, and Cordelia.

"The young witch Mallory will bring our numbers up to seven. Seven witches will stop the Antichrist. We'll bring him down and we'll defeat him. It is what we do," Cordelia replied.

Zoe spoke to the tiny ones in her tummy. "Okay, my precious ones. We have to go to Los Angeles. Promise me you'll be good."

"Seven is my favorite number," said Misty as she began to hum the tune of The Seven Wonders by Stevie Nicks.

 _Author's Note - Is anyone enjoying and reading this story? I have gotten no comments or reviews. :( If you are reading it, I would appreciate some feedback. There should be one more chapter. It is almost finished._


	7. Seven Witches Part 1

(Chapter Seven is REALLY long, so I am breaking it into two parts)

Chapter Seven  
(Part One)

 _In Heaven, there's this woman in labor howling in pain. And there's a red dragon with seven heads waiting so he can eat her babies. But the Archangel Michael, he hurls the dragon down to earth. From that moment on, the red dragon hates the woman, and declares war on her and all of her children. That's us.  
\- American Horror Story, Season One_

 _Seven Witches_

The six witches descended upon the Murder House accompanied by Tate. When they arrived, Mallory was waiting and allowed them to enter through the front door. "What took you so long?" Violet asked. "The clock almost struck midnight!"

"Whoa!" she suddenly gasped, seeing a very pregnant Zoe accompanied by Kyle, her husband.

"Who is she... and why does she look like me? And who is _he_?" Violet asked Tate in confusion.

"She's one of the witches and she's due to give birth any minute... and that is her husband," Tate explained.

Cordelia introduced herself as the Supreme and helped make introductions as she said the names of her "girls" - Zoe, Madison, Queenie, Myrtle, and Misty. "Tate!" Violet gasped. "Cordelia looks like that psychic lady your mother knows, the one who warned us about the birth of the Antichrist and Misty looks a hell of a lot like Nora. What is going on here?"

"None of that matters. What matters is that we speak to the young witch Mallory. Where is she?" Cordelia questioned.

Mallory came down the stairs, wearing a stunning midnight-blue gown. "Hello, everyone. I am Mallory - the one that Michael wants above anything else."

"Mallory, you may just be the key to all of this. Michael wants you... and I don't just mean he wants to eat you and have you for a midnight snack. He desires you... as a man desires a woman," Cordelia said knowingly.

"He admitted as much," said Tate.

Violet's eyes flew to Tate's fearfully. "What happened? You talked to Michael?"

"Yes, he confronted me outside, just before I left for New Orleans. He said he wanted Mallory... and well, he was incredibly graphic with exactly just WHAT he wants to do _with_ her," Tate explained.

"Michael wants me?" Mallory said softly. Deep inside she had always known it - that they had a connection ... and that somehow he'd have his way with her. She should be as scared as hell, but somehow the thought of it excited her.

"How will you defeat Michael and keep him from hurting anyone else?" Violet asked Cordelia.

Before Cordelia could utter a word, Zoe was gasping in pain, clutching at her huge pregnant belly. "Ohhh God," she said as she looked at Kyle. "I think the babies want to come... _now_."

"Babies? How many babies are we talking about here?" Violet asked in surprise.

"I am having... multiples," Zoe said as she struggled to breathe despite a sudden onset of contractions that stole away her voice.

Kyle picked her up in his arms. "Where can I take her?" he asked Zoe.

"You can take her upstairs to my room," Violet offered. "It's the one at the top of the stairs."

Kyle actually struggled to get Zoe comfortable due to the enlarged size of her abdomen. Misty had to help him get Zoe safely up the staircase and into Violet's bed. "Don't leave me," Zoe said as she clung tightly to Kyle and Misty's hands.

"I'd never leave you, Zoe. We're about to become parents," said Kyle.

"How can we help Cordelia defeat Michael...when I am in labor?" Zoe asked.

Suddenly a ghostly doctor appeared at the end of the bed. It was Nora Montgomery's husband, the man who had delivered Michael and baby Jeffrey. "I can help," he said.

"There is no way that creepy ghost doctor is going anywhere near my crotch!" Zoe freaked out.

"Calm down, Zoe. It's not good for the babies," said Misty. She placed her hand over Zoe's stomach and gently began to chant. The contractions became less intense as Zoe started to relax.

"I am going to help you through this," Misty promised.

"Have you ever delivered a baby before?" Zoe asked with wide eyes.

Misty shook her head. "I haven't, but I am going to start now. Kyle is going to help me."

"Will she be alright?" Violet asked Cordelia after Zoe left the room with Kyle and Misty.

"She'll be fine, dear. You must not worry," said Myrtle. "The rest of us - we need to worry about battling Michael."

"Okay, how will we do it... defeat Michael?" Mallory asked. "Must I sacrifice myself to the devil?"

"Yes. I am afraid that you must," Cordelia stated.

"WHAT? Nothing can happen to Mallory!" Violet protested.

"If not, evil souls will take over the world as we know it. There will be earthquakes, plagues, and blood... rivers of blood. There will be so many tears... oceans and oceans of tears. And those little ones about to be born upstairs ... ALL of them will die," Cordelia warned. "They will be eaten by the horrible dragon."

"So, I have to... I have to become his bride?" Mallory asked as she shivered in fear.

"Yes, but you will have our power within you... the power of the coven. There is so much goodness, light, and love between us. YOU will be enough to counteract Michael, but you must be willing. You will have to sacrifice everything... even and especially, your virginity," said Cordelia.

"Michael is a virgin as well," Tate spoke up. "He told me that he has never done the deed with anyone."

"Constance, the woman who raised him has caused his insanity. Evil has encased his heart, just like a curse, but curses _can_ be broken," Violet said as she looked into Tate's eyes. "Tate, I want to end the curse that has kept US apart for the past eight years. You brought the witches here to defeat Michael. You could have been harmed when you stepped out into the darkness. While you were gone, I realized just how much I love you and how I need to forgive you. My mother forgave you ... and I am forgiving you, too."

"Ohhh Violet," said Tate as his eyes filled up with tears.

She reached out and they embraced. Both were crying as Violet choked on a little sob. "I love you so much," she said.

"I never stopped loving you and I am going to love you forever," Tate said as he tenderly kissed her.

"I am glad that somebody is happy and in love, but how am I going to go out there and join with Michael? I am frightened," Mallory admitted.

Myrtle, Queenie, Cordelia, and Madison laid hands upon young Mallory, infusing her with all their incredible power. A great warmth filled up Mallory and their wisdom entered her, making her feel powerful and full of strength. Mallory closed her eyes, taking it all in.

"Now you just need to go upstairs and get the remainder of the Coven's intellect from Misty and Zoe. After that, you have everything you need for your encounter with Michael," Cordelia told her new young charge.

Mallory nodded as she had accepted her fate. She was going to join with the demonic Michael and become his bride. She was frightened, but yet she felt she could conquer him. The ladies of the coven had given her their infinite strength.

"Would anyone like a fresh cup of tea?" asked the elderly ghost Moira as she bought in some steaming tea cups on a silver tray.

"Thank you. That hits the spot," said Myrtle as she took a cup of the delicious tea and had a sip.

Upstairs, Zoe was in the throes of labor. She howled in great pain as she clung tightly to Kyle's hand. He looked at her in concern as Misty spoke to her soothingly. Zoe was about to deliver the first baby.  
Zoe pushed with all her strength until the baby slid out into Misty's waiting hands.

"It's a girl," said Misty with happy tears as she placed the newborn in her mother's awaiting arms. "She's beautiful!"

"Just like her mother," Kyle said with a proud smile.

Quietly Mallory entered the room, seeing the new parents cuddling their firstborn infant. "Mallory, come here. See the baby. She's so precious," Zoe coaxed.

"She _is_ amazing," Mallory said as a little smile tugged at her lips. "I wish I could stay and see your children be born, but I have to go outside to Michael and I will need your help."

Misty nodded in understanding. She cleaned her hands of the birthing fluids and said to Zoe, "Let's lay our hands on Mallory and give her our special gifts. She will need them when she crushes Michael's evil spirit."

Zoe reached out, taking Mallory's hand as Misty reached for the other. "I give you the power to heal him, so that he will be whole. He will be like new again. You'll be his angel, Mallory. Your beauty and your light will give him compassion and your love will give him peace," said Misty.

"You will slay the mighty dragon," Zoe said. "No longer will he need human flesh and blood to survive, because all he will need will be you, Mallory... you and your love."

"Go get him, Sweetie. He's yours," Misty then said, giving Mallory a wink.

"I can do this," Mallory said. "I _can_ defeat Michael."

"You can," Zoe agreed. "And not a moment too soon. I have to push again."

Kyle reached for the infant girl in Zoe's arms so that she could give birth once again to another child. Mallory took that as her cue to go as she saw Misty prepare again for a second birth. She hurried downstairs where everyone asked about Zoe.

"Did she have the baby yet?" Queenie questioned anxiously.

"One baby has been born...and another is on it's way."

"SHIT!" Madison gasped. "Why did Kyle have to knock her up _SO_ much?!"

"You're just jealous because it's not YOU," Queenie accused.

"I don't want no snot-nosed, whiny, annoying baby ruining MY lucious figure!" Madison stated as she ran a hand down her sexy and curvaceous body.

"I am going to be the next one to have a baby," Queenie said confidently.

"You'll have to find a guy first... and all the ones around this place are dead," Madison said, rolling her eyes.

Mallory stood near the door, her hand trembling slightly as she was about to turn the knob. "Are you going out now, dear?" Myrtle questioned. "Are you ready to take him on?"

Mallory nodded. "Now is as good as time as any. Wish me luck."

"Light and love will follow you," Cordelia promised.

Mallory turned the knob and stepped out the door, closing it behind her. Michael was right outside, his eyes shining with an unnatural red light. "I knew you could not resist me," he said as he gazed at Mallory, licking his lips.

"You've been waiting a long time...Well, now you have me," Mallory said as she stared at his muscular, masculine figure. "Now that you have me, what will you do with me?"

"Before we discuss what I want with you, we should talk about the witches you've summoned here to L.A. One of them is pregnant, is she not? How I'd like to sink my teeth deep into the tiny necks of each of those yummy little infants..."

"You will do no such thing," Mallory chastised. "You will _not_ harm another child. You will not harm anyone. I have something I'd like to offer you instead."

"And what might that be?" Michael said as he was staring at her firm breasts. Her bosom was barely concealed by her sexy gown.

"My virginity. It's yours... IF you want it."

"You are offering your virginity in exchange for me giving up my powers as the Antichrist?" Michael growled. "Surely you jest? I wouldn't give up all of THAT... just for one night of erotic pleasure with you."

"Well, if you're good at it, I just might let you have more than one night."

"Ohhh, so you want to get married or something? Have some cute little demonic babies?"

"They wouldn't be demonic, _if_ they were mine."

"And why is that, Mallory?" he asked as he used just one fingertip, running it over her tempting cleavage. Her breasts were heaving as she was consumed with lust for the handsome devil.

"Because I am not like you. I am filled with light and love. _And_ I am exactly what you need."

"I am your soulmate," he said softly.

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. He had been feeling it all along, from the moment he had met her. That is why he had longed for her so deeply. That is why he never gave up on his quest to get to her.

"I hear that during the first time, there is pain... and there will be blood," Michael said, his voice like a soft caress against Mallory's soft skin.

"I bet you'd like that part," she said as she stared into his ice-blue eyes. "Where can we go? I want to do this thing... _now_."

As Mallory and Michael talked outside, Violet tried to watch through the window, quite worried about the young witch she had grown to love. "She'll be fine, honey. She'll have that evil young devil wrapped around her finger so quickly...Well, probably before Zoe has all those babies."

Another baby's cry came from upstairs as the second baby had came into the world. As expected, it was yet another baby girl.

"How many babies is she having anyway?" Violet asked as she turned to look at Myrtle.

"Seven. She will give birth to seven daughters."

"Holy crap, that's a LOT of babies!"

Cordelia laughed softly. "We performed a spell, asking that her pregnancy be fruitful. I am unable to bear a child. We need a new generation of witches. Hopefully others will have a child as well."

"I'll have ONE," Queenie spoke up. "Not seven."

"I need a big thick penis," Madison stated. "But not because I want to get pregnant. I am just dying to get laid."

"Ohhh my God! Keep your pale, skinny legs _closed_ ," Queenie cried. "Ain't no guy gonna want _your_ skanky twat!"

"Shut up, BITCH!" yelled Madison. "No one asked you."

"Girls, girls..." Cordelia chastised. "Zoe's giving birth and Mallory's outside about to make her move. Show a little respect."

Author's Note: Liking the story? Please comment. I will post the ending soon (the remainder of chapter seven.)


	8. Seven Witches Part 2

Chapter Seven - Part Two

 _Seven Witches_

 _In Heaven, there's this woman in labor howling in pain. And there's a red dragon with seven heads waiting so he can eat her babies. But the Archangel Michael, he hurls the dragon down to earth. From that moment on, the red dragon hates the woman, and declares war on her and all of her children. That's us. - American Horror Story, Season One_

Zoe pushed and pushed. The babies kept coming. They were all beautiful and tiny - identical septuplets. "Are my babies okay?" Zoe asked Misty with worry.

"Your baby daughters are all healthy and perfect. All you have to do now is come up with names for them," Misty assured.

Kyle's arms were full of babies. Most of them were crying. He was more than a little overwhelmed. Misty worked her healing magic on Zoe, patching her up quickly after the eventful birth.

"Kyle and I have been thinking of names," Zoe said as she was cuddling three of the infants. "They are identical, so it's going to be difficult to tell them all apart."

Now that the babies had been delivered, Cordelia, Myrtle, Queenie, and Madison appeared in Violet's bedroom to get their first peak at the pint-sized newborns. "What are their names?" Queenie asked with interest.

"The firstborn is Charlotte, but we are going to call her Charlie," Kyle announced.

"I love it!" Misty said with excitement.

"Joanna was born just a few minutes after Charlotte," Zoe said.

"Ohhh wow, you didn't name one after me?" Madison asked mockingly.

"Nahhh, Douchebag would be just a horrible name for one of _our_ babies," Zoe stated.

"You're not pregnant anymore. Don't make me come over there and kick your non-pregnant ass!" Madison yelled.

One of the babies started crying. It was the tiniest one. Kyle kissed her pretty little head. "This little beauty is Raven Misty."

"Such beautiful names. Don't leave us in suspense. What did you name the others?" asked Cordelia.

"Tabitha Kyle, Camryn, Maricella, and Esmeralda Adrienne," Zoe replied.

"Ohhhh myyy. How will you feed them all and take care of them?" asked Myrtle.

"They have plenty of hands to help out," said Cordelia as she reached for little Camryn to cuddle her.

XoooXooo

While Zoe and Kyle bonded with their new family, Mallory was keeping Michael busy. They found a place to copulate. She began to unzip her dress and slide it down her body. Michael sucked in his breath when he saw she wore nothing underneath the shimmering cloth. His cock got hard at the sight of her luscious beauty.

"You're naked," he said huskily.

She reached for his belt buckle. "I want you naked, too. I want you deep inside. Every thick inch of you."

Michael released his heavy cock. It was throbbing and swollen. Mallory bent down on the floor. He hissed when she began to kiss the tip with her silken lips.

"Ohhh hell," he groaned, twisting his fingers in her hair.

"Damn... that feels soooo good. Don't stop," he begged.

"I won't, but you have to make some promises to me."

"Not right now... later. After we've fucked," Michael growled.

"No, _now_. Or you won't get to take my virginity," Mallory insisted as she took her lips away from his smooth, velvety cock.

"Please don't stop," he found himself begging. " _Mallory_."

Just then, Constance burst into his room, finding Michael naked and entangled with Mallory, the woman he had claimed to hate. She was trying to cover her eyes with her fingers as she cried out in distress, "Michael, I thought you wanted to kill this witch. Why are you about to fornicate with her?!"

"Get out, Mama!" Michael barked. "Mallory's mine and no one's going to stop me from taking her virginity!"

"She's a stupid little bitch! She ruined your birthday party or have you forgotten? She kept you from having your fun! Why would you want HER? You don't need her. All you need is ME - your mama!"

"I said GET OUT!" Michael bellowed. "Do not stand there and tell ME what to do. You won't like the result if you continue ..."

"Are you threatening me, my precious, perfect son?"

"YOUR son, Tate - my father - told me _exactly_ WHO and WHAT you are. You're a terrible woman... and what's worse is that you're an awful mother."

At this point, Mallory had hidden her nudity with the fabric of her dress. Constance and Michael were having a bitter argument. "You know what; I don't want to be here anymore! All I want is Mallory. She's all I want," Michael stated.

"I guess I'll have to kill her then!" Constance shouted. She whipped out a wicked butcher knife from the pocket of her dressing gown. She then attacked Mallory, slicing cruelly into her skin.

"Enough! Stop it!" Michael yelled as he tried to fight Constance who was causing Mallory great harm. Mallory seemed to be bleeding everywhere. Her lovely dress was soaked completely with bright red crimson.

He took Mallory into his arms, watching as she was swiftly bleeding to death. "You've harmed my beloved, the one that I have longed for above _all else_!"

His eyes pierced into Contance's, causing her great pain which brought her to her knees. She began to beg and plead for her life.

"You're pathetic," Michael spat.

Constance held the knife. It was dripping with Mallory's blood. "Do the world a favor... and kill yourself," Michael commanded of the selfish bitch who had raised him.

"Son, don't make me do it," Constance sobbed as she quickly raised the bloodstained blade to her own neck.

"Rid the world of your filth. Do it for Tate and your children. Do it for me...and everyone else whom you have corrupted. But most of all, do it for Mallory. Because of your sin, she will die a virgin. She will never feel my warmth or my touch."

Tears fell from Michael's eyes and landed on Mallory's pale skin as she was cradled limply in his arms. Her life was slowly ebbing away. "Mallory, can you hear me? You were right about everything. You ARE my soulmate...and I love you. I would give up anything if you could live again...if I could hold you and kiss you and make sweet love to you as we had planned. Please don't die. _I need you_ ," Michael implored.

As his tears splashed on Mallory's sweet face, she was miraculously healed. All of the bloody wounds were gone as Michael declared his love. His curse was thereby lifted. He was no longer the devil's son. He was just Michael, the beloved of Mallory. Love had won and hate had been conquered in the process.

"Mallory," he said as he kissed her.

She wound her arms around him and returned his passionate embrace. "Can we make love now?" she asked hopefully.

"I'd like to, but..." He looked over at Constance to see that she had taken her own life. She had used the blade to slice her own throat. An evil woman had fallen. Michael was free.

"Mallory, will you marry me?" Michael asked as he gave her a smile. There was nothing demonic in him anymore. He was infused with beauty and love.

"Yes, Michael, I would be honored to become your bride," she said as she was glowing with happiness. "And I know exactly what song we'll have to play at our wedding."

"What's that?"

She whispered the name of the song into his ear. "That will be perfect," he said with a grin.

XooooXoooo

Mallory and Michael had an engagement of only seven days. They were married as Prince's song "Seven" played in the background. "After the honeymoon, I will take you to the academy in New Orleans so that you can practice perfecting your powers," Michael said to his new bride.

"What about your powers? You're not demonic anymore, but you ARE a warlock."

"We're going to make some really great kids together. Let's leave on our honeymoon, so we can get started on that right away," Michael said eagerly.

XoooooXooooo

After their Murder House wedding, they said goodbye to all their ghostly friends and family. Kyle, Zoe, and the other witches had already returned to New Orleans to get the new babies - Charlotte, Joanna, Maricella, Tabitha, Camryn, Raven, and Esmeralda settled into their new home.

"Have a great time on your honeymoon," Tate said to Michael with a wink.

Violet was glad that they had made amends with Michael and that she and Tate were gradually rekindling their romance. Everything was back to normal...

Well, almost normal...

After all, it was the Murder House and it WAS filled with ghosts. She and Tate had been bumping into the other spirits left and right.

"Tate, where can we go... so that we can... you know... be alone?"

"How about OUR bedroom?" Tate suggested.

"I like the sound of that...OUR bedroom."

"Well, it is our bedroom."

"It is...most definitely."

 _THE END_


End file.
